


Thank You

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: It's been a year since Virgil told the others his name, and he could never be happier.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* yo thanks for clicking on this thing!  
> this was written to celebrate the anniversary of accepting anxiety part two! because, honestly, that video has helped me so much in the past, i still love it, i actually cannot believe it's been a year. but! here we are!  
> this was also released onto my tumblr (@lotusthatexists)  
> hope y'all enjoy~

It had started off small. Since he had finally opened up to them, he had noticed a slight change in the others. Small gestures to help him feel more like a part of the group. A part of the family. It was... different, and, admittedly, kind of scary, but it was nice. Nice to know that he had people who had his back. That he was no longer the villain.

Of course, he still had his doubts. There would always be that voice in the back of his head, telling him that this wouldn't last. That, eventually, they would get tired of trying to be kind to him, and everything would go back to the way it was. That he would be an outcast again.

He always tried his best to tell himself that that wouldn't happen. Not when those small gestures had turned bigger. Not when the others did everything they could to make him feel welcome. He was part of the family. Nothing could tear him away. Not even himself.

It had been a year since that day. Virgil was happier than ever.

It was a clear night sky, so Logan had, of course, dragged the other three out to stargaze. Yet another way that he had been made to feel welcome - in previous years, he would have been left in his room whilst the other three came outside, left to stare longingly from the window.

The four had laid with their backs against the grass, and their heads just touching in the centre. Virgil looked up at the millions of white dots on the black background, smiling in pure joy. The light summer wind brushed against his cheeks. The cold wasn't unpleasant - in fact, he was glad. He loved the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. If he wanted to, Virgil could have closed his eyes, and went to sleep right there. But he didn't want to, not yet. Logan was rambling on about constellations, or something. Virgil wasn't really listening to what he was saying, but it was nice to just listen to his voice. It was smooth, calming.

After a while, everything fell to silence, as the four just laid there. It felt... perfect. Virgil was pretty sure that he was close to tears. What had he done to deserve a family like this? How is it that, in the matter of a year, _everything_ has changed?

"Thank you," Virgil whispered.

There was another silence. Virgil almost regretted speaking. Oh God, he had messed up, hadn't he? They all hated him now. He would have to go back inside, be alone again. He would-

"What for, exactly?" Logan asked. "Because, if you are thanking me for talk on constellations I just gave you all, you are very welcome, but I somehow doubt that that is the reason."

Virgil sighed. "Yeah. I, uh, just wanted to thank you guys for the past year. It's been... nice."

Patton placed his hand on top of Virgil's. "Virgil, you don't have to thank us for that. You're part of the family."

Virgil smiled. "Exactly. I... It's been a year since I told you guys my name, you now."

"Really?" Patton gasped. "Aw, Verge!" He squeezed Virgil's hand. "You know you'll always be welcome here."

"I certainly didn't feel welcome before," Virgil muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Virgil looked up to the stars. "Just... thanks, again. I've felt way, way better this past year. B-better with you guys."

"It's been better with you, as well," Roman finally spoke up, reaching over to Virgil's hand.

Virgil took a deep breath. "We should head back inside. It's getting late."

"No," Logan said. "We can stay here. It's actually kind of nice to sleep under the stars."

The four didn't speak again. Their hands were all connected as they laid there, and stayed connected until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
